The slicing of food items, particularly those that are relatively large and prone to rolling, such as watermelons, other melons, gourds, and the like, has long been a challenge in food preparation. While systems for supporting such food items have previously been offered, such systems typically suffered from one of several shortcomings. First, the system may have supported the food item in an orientation that is not conducive to slicing. Second, the system may have necessarily included a slicing device, such as a blade, in order to effectively utilize the support of the food item. This is undesirable due to an increased cost of the system, as well as maintenance of a separate single-purpose blade. Third, the system may have been generally non-adjustable thus substantially limiting the range of sizes of food items that may be supported thereby, either being limited to food items that are relatively small or relatively large. Additionally, as such non-adjustable systems are typically permanently kept in a configuration for slicing, such configurations are typically not conducive to storing the system. As such, an inordinate amount of storage space would have to be dedicated to storing the system. Fourth, the system may include a method of supporting the food item that significantly limits an ability of the user to slice the food item in a variety of cutting planes, constraining the user to a number of pre-determined cutting planes that may be different from the desires of the user.
One or more of these shortcomings have typically been embodied in previous solutions for supporting food items for slicing. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an adjustable food support that may address one or more of these issues.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.